Ina
"She is a most faithful leader, a woman of the greatest piety and discretion." :: ― Flavian on Ina Ina '''is a nomadic Vampire and possesses the unique talent to redirect the power of other individuelles. She is also the leader and a founding member of the Montenegrin coven, which is located somewhere in Montenegro. Ina was born pre to 800 AD in a tribe near the baltic sea and was raised as a rare ornaments of nature, and education to be the beauty and mistress-piece of her time, to her master. Sometime during the 800's century a young Vampire named Pavel attacked the tribe and changed Ina. She is known for her beauty, grace and good manners. Biography Early life Ina was born 800 AD in Baltic tribe. Physical appearance : ''"To be chosen out of five mistresses, she must have possessed all the qualities that were expected of a woman for Grigore - beauty, grace and good manners. She must also have impressed twenty-nine-year old Pavel, who personally approved which ladies would serve him." :: ―Flavian on Ina Ina is described as gorgeous and statuesque with long, lustrous brown hair and long legs that make her 5'7" tall with an elegant figure similar to a model's, and her beauty is comparable to Rosalie Hale and Heidi, which makes her more beautiful than most vampires. This is due to her natural beauty as a human. By wearing blue contacts over red irises, her eyes become violet. Her voice is described as silky and her smile is stunning. She is very bright, and so good at singing and dancing that she partnered her maste.Ina "won Pavel's heart" and her father was promoted to 'Esquire of the Body', which meant personal attendance on the man in his bedroom. Ina is considered as "a young lady of extraordinary beauty" and of "superlative grace." Like all vampires, when in sunlight, she sparkles as if thousands of diamonds were embedded in her skin. In her human life, Ina was described as a woman with beauty, elegance, class, and grace. Her eyes were described as being like violets when she was a human. She enjoys wearing beautiful and elegant dresses with jewelry that reflect her beauty. Personality and traits : "If I had to choose between extreme sorrow and extreme happiness, I would always choose sorrow, for when you are happy you forget about spiritual things. But in your sorrow, he is always with you." :: ― Ina Ina has been descripted as gentle and warm hearted. It is also known that she remaind her kindness, especially to the little Melana. She is also a woman of prudence, and she knew to take the money, manors and status as the Grigore's 'beloved sister' and keep her head. There was a report of an coven member that valued her "as one of the most sweet, gracious and vampire leaders they had had." She is described as being highly intelligen, and a very kind and gentle person. The people around her are genuinely drawn toward her gentle personality. Power and abilities Ability redirection : Main article: Ability Redirection '' Relationships : ''Main article: Relationships Pavel Flavian Grigore Category:Articles by MrsLunchBox Category:Vampire Category:Female Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Coven Leaders Category:Montenegrin coven